Burning Flames
by 4Snickerz
Summary: The Flames Shall Always Stay Lit... Morganthe-Plot Story Love... War...
1. Prologue

Burning Flames

*NOTE: I may upload a new chapter in five minutes, or it may take a week, or even a month. I update chapters at my own pace.

Prologue

In the time of Malistaire, four wizards had united, and defeated him, saving the Spiral. An era of peace began, and joy filled the worlds. Even after the horrendous damage they had suffered from his attacks, everyone pulled through. Everyone thought that good had prevailed, and darkness would always fall. It was not until a shadow began to creep up the citizens, sending many of them into fright. Morganthe, Umbra Queen, had begun to plot a strategy to change the world, in _her_ image. She began her search for knowledge, beginning with Celestia. She was immortal, as some saw her. In Celestia, the natives summoned the all-powerful Storm Titans to assist against the Umbra Queen's army. Luckily, the army was defeated, but Celestia took a turn for the worst. The Storm Titans betrayed the Celestians, and the natives used their last bit of magic to sink their world, under the protection of the waves. Yet the queen found them, and they were defeated.

Back in modern time, Tara Flameslayer was born of the saviors. She grew up isolated in her parents' castle. She grew to be extremely quick-tempered, overconfident, and obnoxious. It wasn't until Headmaster Ambrose's vision, had her destiny been revealed. Ambrose had begun to speak of her to the council, consisting of all teachers. The majority of them had denied further belief in her until they all saw the dream. Bartelby himself had begun envisioning the girl to become the Spiral's last hope. At the age of seven, she was enrolled in Ravenwood, practicing the art of pyromancy. She quickly proved herself to be a skilled worker, advancing through her classes like no other. In one year, she became a master pyromancer, impressing her peers. Along with her only friends, Luke Willowseeker, and Andrew Rocksmasher, they were selected to train in preparation for the journey. They remained in isolation from the world even sending out false leads about their disappearances. They stayed neutral for many years, until the Umbra Queen herself threatened them. It was said that she would release the curse at Tara's fifteenth birthday, much to Tara's dismay she had recently turned fourteen. Leaving so, the three began their quest at saving the Spiral. Can she live up to her parents' legacy and prove herself "the" one to save them from the clutches of Morganthe? Will darkness finally prevail, or will good stand triumphant?

*Hope you like it! The story will take place in Tara's POV. Sorry for it being short, chapters will be WAY longer.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I lay in a bed of grass, staring at the luminous scene above.

An infinite amount of stars breached out where everyone could see. The pulsating bursts of comets, dashing throughout the night.

The dazzling sparkles, dancing with the moon.

_Why did Morganthe want to get rid of this? It was a magnificent scene. _

The wondrous light, always alit throughout the fathomless skies of the Spiral, amazed my eyes.

_I remember the stories my parents would tell me, of how they would be always drawn to the night sky on their adventures. Also how they would often amaze their opponents with their own vision._

I stood alert at the creeping noise, the rustle of grass.

I swiftly twisted my head, to find Luke, plopping himself beside me.

"Can't sleep?" he asks.

_I feel the need to lie, but the "innocence" of my heart gets me_

I respond ever so lightly, "No."

His mouth forms into a smile, "Wow, for once you're being honest. Nice to see a game change."

_Normally, he is serious; sometimes extremely stoic he won't even bear himself to talk. _

I returned my vision to the starry sky, and simply stared into the unwinding beyond.

I crooked my head to see him amused by the constellations.

He speaks yet again, "How was life back in your castle?"

I burrow myself in my shirt, "I hated it. My parents would have to leave ever so often, and when they died… My caretaker was mean, only focusing on her wants and needs. I was her servant. If Ambrose hadn't brought me to Ravenwood, I would be scrubbing every nook and cranny that house had. My parents… If they were still here… Maybe I would be a better person…"

Tears start to fall onto the field, only for my emotion to be held off by Luke.

His arms wrapped around me.

_For once I had felt loved in my life, no longer one on the outside._

I lay my head on his chest, releasing all anxiety I had before.

I finally sleep soundly tonight, free of the darkness' clutch on me.

"Tara! My! My! You must go now! Krokotopia is under siege! Andrew is busy waiting with the dispatch wizards. You and Luke should be off your way now!" Ambrose dashes out of the plaza, running back carrying lanterns, "Keep this with you! It shall never grow out, for tis are enchanted. Now, now, GO!"

I woke up Luke, and made a dash for the Spiral door.

We quickly slammed into a black fiend, blocking the door.

"I've been waiting for you…" A sinister lost soul was directly in front of the door.

The radiating orbs encircled his spirit.

I grasped my wand, "Helephant!"

As I twisted my hand, Luke grabbed it.

I scream, "What the heck?"

He whispers, "You'll blow us up!"

He instantly throws a twig at the entity, and with no use.

The spirit bellows, "You REALLY think a simple TWIG can defeat me? Pathetic."

I'm lifted into the air, and then thrown into the wooden steps, slicing my skin.

I shift my battle position, and toss my wand, casting a heckhound.

Insanely, the ghostly specter _absorbs_ my attack, the hound fading into another ghostly entity.

It fires rays of lava, setting the interior of Bartelby to flames.

Luke douses the flames with a superior troll bashing the growing inferno.

Luke tosses me a card, showing a Fire Elemental.

I cast it, and my troubles only become worse.

The ghost only appears to grow larger, and begin to laugh hysterically.

_I think he's insane… _

_Each time I throw an attack, he fumbles against something. _

_He's growing stronger but he's becoming __**too **__powerful. _

I cast my strongest spell: Fire Dragon.

The spirit begins to fall, "You FOOL!"

His body disappears, and I grin with relief, "Luke! I-I did it!"

My head churns, and I fall flat to the ground.

Chapter One! Remember to review. What will happen next? Will she die? Will she live? Am I insane for having such a difficult ending for the FIRST chapter? Find out more next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Morganthe 

Morganthe cautiously eyed the prisoners. A recent escape led to the escalation of security.

She dropped the orb, its contents wearing away as "The Lost Soul" entered the room.

"What happened? Did you bring her?" Morganthe asked.

The Lost Soul grinned, "She is at the dungeon. Now about our agreement…"

Morganthe cast a stun, freezing the spirit in its place, "I told you to _kill_ her!"

"Then kill her yourself!" The Lost Souls final words were spoken, and Morganthe sent him to the Underworld.

"Who can I find that will assist in my doing…"

The Dungeon

I stared into the open. Trapped I was.

_Locked in a cage… Fortunate to live… All words sentries spoke of around me._

I shivered in the corner, content with the dancing rats endlessly searching for food, never spinning till shriveled corpse remains.

_Perhaps Luke and Andrew can still come to my aid. Even if they can find me, there's no hope._

I searched for any area of possible escape. The most shift in the stone proved to be the shallow ribcage of a rat, presumably stomped to death. I shook as the guards threw a prisoner in, wearing a worn vendetta mask. His face seemed emotionless, the mask hiding any move.

His finger hovered over his mouth, "Shh…"

He stepped into the darkness, until blasting the stone wall to smithereens. His scream shot out from the dust, his figure peering out. I follow, and the darkness swallows the path whole, the man sealing the hole.

_Great, another stranger trying to kill me._

I smiled, realizing I was far ahead. As I turned forward, I slammed into a pile of metal.

Krokotopia

Luke's fist smashed onto the table, "You left her there, and took me! How much of an idiot are you!"

The table rattled the room, Andrew fell upon the floor.

He pursed his lips, disappearing outside, "A smart one?"

Luke's hand gripped Andrew's throat, bringing him to the air, "If you had any knowledge that Morganthe would have killed her already, figure it out!"

Luke slammed the child into the sand, and jumped off, walking into the horizon.

Smoke followed, a scarred Andrew quickly dashing to follow. They were abandoned.

The Cave

_Why is there a mask encircling me? Why does it keep asking me things? Are you alright? Can you see me? How many fingers am I holding up?_

"Wake up prophecy girl! Wake up!"

My eyes jolt open, and the mask is no more. A clad young man, dressed in…

_Talk about prison style… Trapped in jail, and wearing a suit._

Seeming displeased with my reaction I speak up, "Oh… uh…"

He smiles, "Relax, its fine."

He passes me a bowl filled with discerning food.

_Well at least this cave provides a roomy feel._

He stares with disgust, "You probably shouldn't eat that."

I look back down, noticing a dancing cockroach heavily munching on the clump. I peer behind me noticing an undone construction piece smacked in the dirt. The cave is silent. Morganthe seems to have done away with their souls. I look into his eyes, noticing his dark black hair, a scar slashing through his face. It is beautiful in its own way.

_Splat!_

I gaze looking up. On my nose was a trickle of blood. Squeals of terror break the silence. A horrifying laughter shakes the room. Morganthe has claimed another soul. As I prepare to scream, two fingers hover next to my lips.

_Stay silent…_

I wonder how his voice gets into me, and try to mimic his ability. As I focus into the depths of my small mind, nothing happens. A quiet chuckle sounds me.

_Mind reader… You're a necromancer aren't you?_

_And you Tara must be a pyromancer. Arrogant, impatient, all the characteristics of a quickly achieved pyro. Now if you were a **diviner**, the results would change._

I growl at his prejudice insults. I pick myself up, and prepare to smash my way through the heap of debris. I find the closest stone, and strike the metal. Much to my despair, my stone breaks. I sulk, banging my head on the wood. To my annoyance, he playfully tosses his mask on my head.

I glare at him, "You think that was funny?"

His chuckles only turn to laughs, "Cool off… If you even can."

I roll my eyes, "If I had my wand right now you'd be a heap of ashes."

He gives a smug look, "And if you weren't angry at me, you'd be finding someway to kiss me."

My cheeks flourish with red, "Shut up!"

"Would you do the same?"

He walks back, and disappears into the shadows.

In my solitary time of isolation, an idea comes forth.

I pick up a scrap of metal, and begin banging the edge against the stone wall. Luckily, my work creates a long fissure, enough for me to smash my way through it.

_Nice going brain! Next time, find a way to get me out of here faster._

I peek through the hole.

"As I was sayin-"

Morganthe's attention turns to me.

"Tara! Get her!"

The guards chant, "Helephant! Helephant! Helephant!"

What appear to be a dozen flaming elephants materialize before me.

All synchronized in action, a flaming hammer strikes the bricks before me, fully revealing myself. I move back, the guards swinging their weapons in the air, a hand grips me.

End of Chapter.

*Sorry for my LONG absence. I've been pulling through my last weeks of school. Anyways, I made that one very fast, so it might not be as good enough.


End file.
